


In Death, Sacrifice

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of an AU inspired by this fact: what if Hawke's warden ally was the Hero of Ferelden?</p><p>Please read!</p><p>I own nothing but my OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Death, Sacrifice

"So, who's the Warden ally of yours, Hawke? Is it Stroud? Remember when he helped us with the Qunari?" Varric asked, as he, the Inquisitor, Cole, Hawke and Cassandra walked through Crestwood to find her friend.

"Well," She responded, taking her head into her hands, "she's more family than an ally, and that means a lot."

As they entered the cave, they were very surprised to find the Hero of Ferelden there.

Waiting for them.

She smiled at them, saying, "Hello, cousin. Long time no see."

\-----

Time blurs by the Warden in the Fade. Last time Robin Amell was here, physically was during the Fifth Blight, rescuing her companions. Now, she is traveling with the Inquisitor, her cousin the Champion of Kirkwall, and the Inquisitor's various allies.

She notes that the Inquisitor also uses a sword, like Spellweaver, still buckled to her belt after so many years since Haven.

The Nightmare taunts her, saying she will never find a cure, will never see her love again, that all she did was for naught - 

She sends a blast of force through the Fade, and chuckles lightly when she hears an anguished cry in the distance.

\-----

But now the choice comes.

The Nightmare is defeated, but the demon lingers. They need a distraction. Hawke clamors desperately to fix the mistake she caused the Warden quiets her. 

The Hero turns towards the Inquisitor and says, "I have let others sacrifice for me too many times. Tell Leliana...well, she already knows. Tell her I'm sorry."

With that, the Inquisitor nods, pulls her friends with her out of the rift and seals it. 

She is alone with the monster.

And she charges.

\-----

The large demon went down fairly quickly to some arcane abilities, and her long training with spirit healing and as an arcane warrior help with stamina.

She has her sword in her right hand and staff in the other, and she fights. Ironically, it is still against spiders.

Maker damned spiders.

\-----

Now, she is down. Her staff broke against a terror, shattering into pieces and conveniently letting the frost magic at its core settle on an enemy, leaving her to fight with a sword and a few potions.

The trick with the larger demons is to disable the legs, sweeping out their calves and driving home where their heads should be.

It has been a while, and she knows no help is coming.

But then, after nearly eleven years of use, Spellweaver breaks.

She runs, throwing bolts of flame and frost behind her, dusty Warden robes flaring behind her.

She is finally cornered.

"COME ON!" She shouts, amplifying her punches and hits with magic, but it is too much.

As her hands drop to her sides, the ground running red with her blood, she sees the demons depart.

And in the distance, a blue spirit approaches. Matronly and kind, and somehow wreathed in griffons.

She knows who this is.

"Go to sleep, Warden. Your job is done." 

And with that, she closes her eyes...

\-----

Leliana reads the reports from Adamant. Corpypheus's army of demons is gone, but at a cost. Even though the Inquisitor banded with the Wardens, they are rebuilding and have little leadership.

She finds that one section is a bit harder to read. It concerns her love's death.

The tears make it a bit hard to read.

"I love you so much."

In Death, Sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, right? Kinda sad? What i was going for.
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
